


Anonymity

by lionwolves



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU in which Jaime is a bar singer, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beautiful Golden Fools, F/M, Roleplay, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionwolves/pseuds/lionwolves
Summary: Jaime sings in a bar and a mysterious blonde woman comes in to watch him perform. Only he knows who she is, so they play a little game and pretend to be flirty strangers.





	1. Chapter 1

Jaime performs almost every single night in this bar to a crowd that he has seen grow larger over time. 

In recent weeks, he has found a particular comfort in glancing to his left during a performance and making eye contact with the elegant blonde woman sitting at the bar.

Her long golden tresses fall down her back and she wears a short red gown that perfectly matches her lip color. 

She takes a small sip of her pink cocktail— a cosmopolitan, he remembers explicitly, and then shifts her gaze to the handsome bartender wearing all black, even his eyeliner. 

Oberyn, he thinks with a bitter taste in his mouth. He had no real issue with the man flirting with any and everyone that has the misfortune to sit at his bar until it was _her_. 

His performance ends for a brief intermission, so he sets his earpiece and guitar down and steps off the stage.

“Fix the sound before my next set, if you could,” Jaime says flippantly to Bronn on his way to the bar.

He takes a lingering glance at the blonde woman, who makes an effort not to acknowledge him, before he looks up at the bartender. 

“Your usual,” Oberyn says before Jaime can even begin. 

Jaime nods. 

Before Oberyn moves away to make his drink, he has to turn back to her once more. “And may I get _you_ anything else?”

“No,” She answers, smoothly. “That will be all for now.”

Jaime shakes his head. Oberyn knows that he has been talking to her since she first arrived at the bar a few nights ago, but he is under the naive assumption that she is somehow fair game. Little does he know.

“Do you like him, the bartender?” 

The woman shrugs lightly. “I might.”

Jaime chuckles at that before he leans in close to her ear. “He doesn’t even know your name. No one here does, except me.”

She pulls away from him, taking another sip of her drink. “Good.” 

In truth, they both enjoy the anonymity in more ways than one. 

Oberyn returns with Jaime’s drink at that point. He always glares at the two of them as if he knows something about them that he shouldn’t, more than he lets on, but it doesn’t make him wary or cautious. Instead, it just seems to make him intrigued. 

Before Jaime can say anything or even take a sip of his drink, it is time for his next set.

The very first song in the set is one that he wrote a long time ago, but it is one that he has never performed before. It is titled _‘Cersei’_ and his muse is the only one in this entire bar who knows what and who the song is about. 

He turns to his left to see her attention drifting from her conversation with the bartender to turn to him as she listens to the song that she hasn’t heard since he wrote it years ago.

He still remembers the first time he played it for her as they lay sprawled across the sheets on his bed. Her hair was disheveled and her face was free of makeup, but with her mouth parted slightly as she looked up at him, he thought she had never looked more beautiful. 

Tonight, as she sits perched on the bar stool garnering the attention of every man that lays eyes on her, including Oberyn, he feels a certain pleasure at knowing that she is his and only his. 

The feeling is only exasperated by the look he sees in her eyes. 

Jaime has never felt more eager to end his final set and rush back over to the bar to her. 

Despite his urgency, he remains casual, gazing at her before he gestures to Oberyn for a fresh drink that he intends to finish this time.

This time, it is her who speaks first.

“That song... the first one in the set?” She begins, her finger trailing the edge of the martini glass in front of her. 

Jaime takes his drink from Oberyn. “Yes? What about it?”

“Whoever it was written for... you must love her very much.”

“Oh, I do,” Jaime responds. 

They share a heavy gaze for a moment before the bartender clears his throat.

“Another one?” Oberyn asks, gesturing at her now empty cocktail.

“No,” She says, still maintaining eye contact with Jaime. “That’s all for tonight.”

“Are you ready to go?”

Jaime offers his hand to her and she takes it without hesitation.

He makes sure to glance back at Oberyn to revel in the confused, but resigned look on his face as he watches them exit the bar. 

The cold night air hits them as soon as they step outside of the bar, so Jaime takes off the blazer that he performed in and wraps it around her shoulders.

“Cersei?” He says, as if it is a question, regarding whether or not their little game would persist.

“How do you know my name, bar singer?” Cersei asks with a playful smirk. 

With that, Jaime decides to play along as they walk hand in hand to the classic hot rod that he spent far too much time and money working on. “I just guessed it.”

“Do you use that trick on all the girls?”

“There are other girls?” Jaime asks in mock confusion. 

Cersei rolls her eyes at his cheesy comment. 

Jaime opens the passenger seat door for her and closes it once she settles in comfortably. 

Starting his car, he turns to her. “I think we might have some kind of innate connection, you and I.”

“Oh, like we’re soulmates?” 

“Maybe more.” 

Finally, Jaime does something that he had wanted to do since she strolled into the bar in the middle of his performance. 

He kisses her like it has been years and not hours, as if he needs her, and she responds with equal passion. 

With one hand on the steering wheel and the other holding Cersei’s hand, he drives off into the quiet night without another care in the world. 


	2. The Day After

After spending the entire night and part of the early morning at the bar, they sleep well past noon.

Cersei is the one who awakens first, detaching herself from the long limbs of her twin that had been wrapped around her in the clutches of sleep, and he barely even stirs. 

It is always far too hot and stuffy for her liking in this apartment that Jaime began renting long before she had arrived. 

She pulls on one of Jaime’s shirts that nearly meets her knees in length and walks through the living room to reach the small kitchen area.

Granted, this apartment is far less than what either of them are used to living in, but Cersei appreciates it as a part of the new little life that they have built here, for however long it lasts.

With a cup of coffee in hand, Cersei sits down at the desk with the intention of writing a new poem or short-story. Instead, song lyrics fill her mind and she can hear the sound of Jaime’s guitar in the back of her mind.

She does not write music, she reminds herself firmly. At least she hasn’t written music in a very long time, since it was an extremely unrealistic dream of both she and Jaime, until she moved on to other things. Her brother evidently had not. 

Finally relenting, Cersei begins to use the notepad in front of her to write down a draft of lyrics for a song that she has yet to even develop a melody for.

Enthralled in writing, she does not notice that Jaime has exited the bedroom until she feels him wrap his arms around her from behind and place a kiss on her neck.

“What’s that?” Jaime asks.

“Nothing,” Cersei quickly responds, putting the notepad under another one and turning around to him. She doesn’t care for a smug response from him about the fact that she is writing songs again. 

Before he can ask any further questions, Cersei kisses him and stands up from the chair to wrap her arms around him. 

“We should go to lunch,” Jaime says between kisses. 

***

They have become regulars at this restaurant where they like to sit out on the shady patio in the middle of a sunny summer day.

Cersei wears a white flowing sundress as a contrast to her dark sunglasses with her hair up in a bun. Jaime matches her with dark sunglasses, but only wears one of the many basic white t-shirts that he owns. His nightly performances are the only times that he truly allows her to style him.

The waitress, who knows them only as theblonde couple that frequents their restaurant and leaves overly generous tips, comes to collect their usual order with a smile. 

“I was going to send Tyrion a letter,” Jaimesays once the waitress has walked away.

“Send him a postcard, like you did with me,” Cersei responds with bitterness in her tone.

Jaime sighs. “You weren’t even talking to me. Why would I waste time writing an entire letter that you‘d probably just throw away? I sent you a postcard so you’d at least know where I was, in the off chance that you’d actually care.”

“Well, clearly I did!” 

***

_ Jaime felt like his head would explode if he didn’t leave immediately. _

_ He couldn’t take it.  _

_ The sound of his father’s stern voice berating him and spewing orders that he had no intention of following. _

_Even after he pushed his way out of his father’s study in a hungover ha_ ze, _he still had to hear Cersei as she followed him down the hall to his room._

_ Cersei slams his door behind her after she enters. “Why are you being so selfish?” _

_ “Selfish?!” Jaime exclaims angrily. “I’m not being selfish because I don’t want to do what father wants me to do or be who father wants me to be! You want that and that’s fine, but I don’t and I can’t do it anymore, Cersei!” _

_ “Where are you going?” She asks as she watches him zip up his suitcase and guitar case.  _

_ Jaime does not turn around to face her as he replies. “I don’t know yet.” _

_ “You don’t—“ _

_“Does it really matter where I’m going, Cersei? You’re not going to follow me. You’re going to stay here and do what you were told you’re supposed to do because that’s what you really want and that’s what really important t_ o you. _You’re never going to follow me, and that’s okay. I still love you anyway.”_

_ After leaving her speechless with an air of sadness between them at the fact that she couldn’t deny it, he walks out of the room carrying his things.  _

***

After a tense lunch, Jaime suggests that they go for a walk.

Cersei would much prefer to head back to their little apartment and give him the silent treatment for their conversation at the restaurant. 

The fact is that neither of them are actually going to address the issue at hand. They simply find ways to avoid it or move past it, and this is Jaime’s way.

There is a nicely kept park in the little town that they have only ever passed by on the way to other places.

Jaime takes her hand and despite her objection, he pulls her away from the sidewalk and towards the park. 

For much of the walk, they remain in comfortable silence, which Jaime thinks is enough of a good sign to head home as if everything is fine.

That is, before Cersei decides to speak. 

“Jaime.”

Already guessing what she will say, Jaime decides to interrupt. “Cers, listen... I’m sorry about what I said. Then and now. That I thought you wouldn’t care, that you would never follow me. I was wrong and I should’ve apologized already.”

“I don’t know how you could ever think that, how you still could think that because I know you do... even though I’m here now. Standing in front of you and I have been for weeks.“

“I told you that it’s okay! Those ambitions you have, some of which you share with father, I understand that it’s what’s important to you and it’s what you want and that’s okay.” 

“Nothing is more important to me than you! I want nothing more than you! Don’t you understand that yet?!” Cersei shouts. 

Jaime merely glares at her as she continues. 

“We love differently, Jaime. We show it differently. Just because I don’t show it in the same way as you, because I don’t always know how to say it, because I have other things that I’m concerned about sometimes, doesn’t mean that I love you any less or that it doesn’t matter. I love you more than anything else in this world, and I will always follow you and I will always find my way back to you.” 

This time, Jaime is the one left speechless. 

“Me too,” He finally says, not knowing how else to respond. 

**Author's Note:**

> This AU came to me randomly while listening to Groupie Love by Lana Del Rey, which seems unlikely but it just happened. I truly hope y’all enjoyed it and hopefully I write more things in this verse because I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
